The Return
by RavenGoth
Summary: It's been months after Raven defeted Trigon but is he really gone for good? and who is this mystery person who has powers just like Raven's? Has a bit of RavenRobin cause i like it that way :P
1. Part 1

**The Return - part 1**

It had been months since Raven had defeated Trigon but was he really gone? Raven sat alone in her room and pondered that very question. The Titans had all thought Slade was gone for good and look what had happened to him. What if Trigon had found a way to save him self as well? She wouldn't put it past him; he wouldn't go down that easy without putting up a true fight. Was there a way from Raven to find out if that was true? Just as Raven asked her self that very question the Titan's alarm went off. Her questions would have to wait.

* * *

Rain. It was shooting down from the skies in large amounts making the Titan's search that much harder. An unidentified person had stolen a very important gem from the museum and the titans had split up to search for the culprit. Raven walked around the dark allies looking for anyone suspicious looking. It wasn't that easy considering it was night and at this time anyone could be considered suspicious. Robin came up on her communicator. 

"Find anything?"

"No, I haven't see anyone out here ye-" she sensed someone behind her.

Raven turned around fast enough just to see them dash away into the allies.

"What is it Raven?"

"I'll call you back," she said quickly as she put away her communicator. The chase was on.

"Stop!" Raven yelled. She had caught up to them but not enough to see who they were. All she could make out was a dark hooded type figure. She tried to catch them with her powers but it seemed to be deflected. She stopped in confusion long enough to be lifted off the ground by the other. But what was lifting her up was not that person directly but a black force that looked just like her powers. Looking over she saw white glowing coming from where that person was standing.

"Raven?" she heard Robin yell from not too far away.

Raven was released from her hold as the mystery person made their escape. Shocked and confused, she didn't bother going after them. A million questions were running through her head. "Who was that? How could they have powers similar to mine? Where had they come from?"

"Raven, are you ok? What happened?" She looked up to see Robin standing over her.

"I'm ok its…the rain made it hard for me too see so they got away." Raven lied.

"It's ok, they couldn't have gone far." Robin said looking out into the night.

* * *

Raven didn't sleep to soundly that night. She still was so confused. That person had powers just like hers but how could that have been possible? She had gotten her powers from Trigon and from what she knew; she was his only "creation." Finally she laid her mind to rest.

* * *

Raven stood in the same dark ally she was in that night. The same shadowed figure stood before her. 

"Who are you? Why do you have powers like mine?"

It was coming closer and started glowing with an eerie white light. But the light soon turned to red and then became its eyes, all four of them! The figure finally spoke with a deep and ghostly voice, "Did you think that you'd ever escape me? I am always with you. Forever."

* * *

Raven screamed and woke up sweating. "Trigon?" 


	2. Part 2

**The Return - part 2**

After having that dream, Trigon was the only thing Raven could think about for the next few days. Every night it would be the same dream and everyday the same horror of his return would arise. Robin had noticed Raven's inner torment but she just told him she was fine. She didn't want her friends get hurt again on her account. But Robin, being the great detective he was would surly figure out something was truly wrong with her sooner or later. The only way she would be able to get any answers and stop her inner madness would be to find that mysterious person again.

* * *

Raven waited until everyone was fast asleep before leaving the tower and heading out into the alleys where she had met that person. The search didn't go to well for a while. Everywhere she looked all she came upon were more empty streets. Just when Raven was about to give up she caught sight of them in the road in front of her. 

"Catch me if you can!" they cackled ducking into the nearest ally.

"Come back here you coward!" Raven screamed. She wouldn't let them get away no matter what surprises they had up their sleeves.

After a lot of twists and turns and dead ends Raven finally had them cornered.

"Look, I need answers and I need them now! Tell me what you know about Trigon!" Raven yelled.

"Hmmm, it's always about you isn't it. No regard for what others might want. How could I be part of such a despicable person?" The person's hands reached out from under their cape and removed their hood to reveal…Raven?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry bout the short chapter but the next one will longer :) hope you're enjoying it . 


	3. Part 3

** The Return - part 3**

It was like looking into a mirror with a few minor differences. Her face was exactly the same but her eyes; instead of being purely blue they were "poisoned" with streaks of red. All Raven could do was stare as the girl's eyes pierced into her soul. Raven tried to convince herself that this was merely an illusion but she could not deny the other Raven's presence. "Who are you?" Raven finally asked.

"I believe I can answer that." She knew that voice, it was the voice she had wished never to hear again.

The other Raven screamed in pain as she fell to her knees, holding her head in agony. Taking place of the girl's normal eyes were four hideous blood red eyes. Looking into them Raven could feel Trigon's presence taking over the other Raven's mind.

"Heh, did you really think you'd never see me again? How could you, a mere child, defeat me?" Trigon said using the girl's body as his own.

"How did you survive? I destroyed you!" Raven yelled in anger and fear.  
She had thought his time was over, that she could finally live her life without the burden of knowing he was alive and waiting to use her for his own goals.

"Oh but you never did destroyed me, you simply left me weak and with out much power."

Raven couldn't believe it. "But why come back? You can't take over the world without me and I'm not apart of you anymore. Why don't you just give up and get out of my life! Besides, you're too weak to truly do anything!"

"I may be weak but not powerless. You see, using the bit of your presence I had left I created another you, clone if you will, to finish what I started."

"I've defeated you once and I can do it again!"

"That's the beauty of my plan, for you see, you won't be around long enough to stop me!" Trigon laughed as his control over the other started to fade. "Wait what do you mean!" As Trigon's presence left the girl completely she fell to the ground unconscious, the mark of skath marking her body in the same way it had Raven's.

"No! I cant let this can't happen again!"


	4. Part 4

**A/N:** The first part of this chapter takes place from the other Raven's point of veiw and the other half goes back to our Raven :)

* * *

**The Return - part 4**

Raven let out a small groan. Her head was swimming and being face first on the ground didn't help much. Getting up she noticed her arm; it was covered in eerie red markings. Her fate was now decided. "This is all you're fault!" Raven screamed, "Thanks to you I have fulfill the destiny that was meant for you! Don't think this is over because the second you're guard is down that's when I will strike and put an end to your life once and for all!" She yelled, descending into the ground.

Raven reappeared on top of a hill and looked down at the city. She stood there and after awhile examined the marking that had appeared on her arms and legs. "I guess I should be grateful, Trigon gave me life and all of this power. Some things just come at a price…" she looked over at the Titan's Tower. "A price I wouldn't have to pay if it hadn't been for Raven however! If she could have just done what she was meant to do I wouldn't have to do it! It was her job not mine!" Anger was building up inside her, Raven's eyes flashed a violent red and out of rage, she knocked down a near by tree. "Why should I have to suffer some one else's pain? I will find you Raven and you will get what you deserve!"

* * *

"Should I tell them? After all, they did help me in defeating Trigon before but I don't want to put them through that again." Raven paced back and forth in her room wondering what she could do. "That other Raven seems like she's going to find me no matter what I do so sooner or later they're going to find out…" Raven groaned. 

"What should I do?" She yelled.

"Raven? Are you okay in there? I heard yelling coming from your room" It was Robin.

If she had to tell someone it might as well be Robin. He was the one that understood her most out of all the Titans. She opened her door just enough so all he could see was her face. "Robin, I—" The alarm went off. "It'll have to wait. Lets go." Robin said running off. "Robin wait!" Raven yelled but it was in vain, he had already left.

* * *

"Titans split up! They wont get away this time." 

Raven finally caught up to Robin. "Robin! I have to tell you something"

"Raven, what's the matter?"

"I know whose doing this. You see-- " The other Raven had arrived.

"No use hiding now!" said a voice. A single scream was all Raven heard before everything went black.


	5. part 5

**The Return - part 5**

As Raven came to she looked up to notice that her and Robin (still out cold) seemed to be caged up in a cave. She wasn't sure where she was but knew the other Raven had done this.

"Robin, get up… Robin?"

"Ugh…. Um, Raven, where are we?"

"Not sure, but I think I know who did this."

"Awww isn't that cute, my other self has herself a boyfriend. It's lucky that I got him too so that he'll be able to see you for the last time before I destroy you!" It was the other Raven.

Raven looked around but couldn't see where her voice was coming from.

"Come out and show yourself you coward! You know I can easily break out of this cage!"

"Raven, do you know who she is, she sounds familiar." Robin asked.

"You bet your ass I sound familiar, because you see, there is something Raven hasn't told you yet. The other night your little friend found out some shocking news but I guess she was too shocked to tell you. So I now have the honor of telling you me self." The other Raven then came into view. She held up her hands and blasted the cage open, also inflicting pain to Robin and Raven.

She removed her hood to show her face, Raven's. "Trigon is coming back and he's got some new help." Robin staggered up to his feet. He could not believe who he saw standing before him.

"Raven? What's going on?" he asked the real Raven.

"Trigon has made a clone of me and he's going to use her to take over the world again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"It's not like it would have mattered if you did tell him because there is nothing you can do. Besides, you won't be around long enough to even try." The other Raven then took a huge rock from the ceiling and hurled it at Robin and the real Raven.

"Robin!" Raven yelled pushing him out of the way. She didn't have enough time to use her power to move it or get herself out of the way.

"No! Raven!" Robin searched for his communicator and sent a signal to the others. Maybe they would be able to find them.

The rock started to shudder and Raven flew up from under it, eyes glowing a bright white."You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"This is just getting started. I will destroy you, one way or another." The other Raven flew up, her eyes glowing white too.

"Raven…" Robin whispered.


	6. Part 6

**The Return - part 6**

"Have you gotten in touch with Raven or Robin yet?" Cyborg asked Starfire on his communicator.

"I have not, and still there is no sign our criminal." Starfire commented, very worried about Robin.

"Dude, where are they?" Best boy said, coming up on their communicators. Just then all three of their communicators started to beep.

* * *

Both ravens hovered in the air with their powers all warmed up and ready to fight.

"What did I ever do to you for you to hate me so much?" Raven yelled.

"You ruined my life." The other Raven screamed, blasting a beam of energy at Raven. Raven deflected the attack and hurled a rock at the other Raven.

"You don't think I'd know you'd try that?" The other Raven caught the rock in midair and threw it at Robin. "With him gone you'll be out of focus."

"Robin, look out!" Thankfully Robin quickly got out of the way just in time. "Leave him out of this!"

"Fine then, I'll just take care of you!" The other Raven laughed as she took huge chunk of the cave wall and flung it at Raven. It was going too fast to doge so Raven tried to protect herself with a force field but failed. The attack had injured her but she was still ready to fight. "Oh, there's something else you should know about me. Trigon has given me better control over my emotions so I can now focus them into the most powerful attacks, unlike you! And one of my most powerful emotions is anger!"

Upon saying this, the other Raven grew four red eyes and surrounded herself in energy. The ceiling started to shake and bits of it started to come down.

"No! I won't lose. You may be able to focus your emotions into attacks but I'm still stronger." Raven used all the power she could to keep the ceiling from falling down.

"Face it, I'm stronger and better then you could ever be, just give up now." The other Raven taunted.

"Why are you doing this? What good will come out of this? How did I make your life so miserable?"

"Because you didn't fulfill your destiny and now I've been forced to do what you should have done already! Was it too much to ask to just do what you were asked off? Trigon gave you everything, he treated you like more then just a creation. I could have lived a better life then this if it wasn't for you!" The other Raven yelled in anger.

Raven couldn't believe it. She had been lied too. He had made it seem like Raven was the bad guy in all this and her life being horrible was her fault. "Wake up! He lied to you! He never treated me like that! He wasn't even around for me! He destroyed my home! Do you think after that I would help him? It's not my fault you have to do this, it's Trigon's fault!"

"Shut up!" The other Raven screamed. "I'm going to finish you right now!" The other Raven said, turned into her raven form.

"So be it." Raven growled turning into her raven form.

* * *

"Hurry! Who knows what has happened to Robin and Raven!" Starfire yelled to the others. They had traced Robin's signal to an abandon underground mine. Now they were just trying to find out were Robin and Raven were located. The ground started to rumble. "Dude did you feel that?" Beast Boy yelped. "Yeah, it seems to be coming from over there." Cyborg pointed. "I just hope they are unharmed." Starfire sighed.

* * *

Robin looked up to see both ravens fighting at their hardest. He wished he could do something but it was between Raven and her "clone".

"Robin?" he heard someone yell. "Starfire?" Robin yelled out. Around the corner he saw Starfire running towards him. Starfire run up to him and gave him a big hug. "You are unharmed." Starfire cheerfully said.

"I can't say the same for Raven." Robin sighed. Starfire looked up and saw what was happening and gasped.

"What has happened? Who is the other raven?" The cave shook harder this time as the two ravens clashed against the wall. The force brought rocks from the ceiling crashing down.

"I'll explain later!" Robin yelled, grabbing Starfire's hand. The rocks falling down had blocked both exits. "We are trapped and the others are still on the other side!" Starfire said with worry.

"They'll be ok, but for now lets worry about our selves!" Robin grabbed her hand and tried to dodge the falling rocks. "Lets just hope the fighting will stop soon…"


End file.
